


Honey & I

by LyricalPary



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Daddies Lashton, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Light Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 01:44:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4900723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricalPary/pseuds/LyricalPary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke and Ashton get off in a laundry room. Just because.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey & I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [okayrichie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/okayrichie/gifts).



> This is nothing special, just based off [a prompt](http://mpregashton.tumblr.com/post/130136398285/you-need-to-marry-someone-youd-still-be-down-to) that I read earlier this morning, and figured that it would be cool to do this. Here's what it said:
> 
> "You need to marry someone you’d still be down to fuck real quick in the laundry room while the kids are watching ‘The Lion King’ downstairs and there’s only ten minutes left on the timer till you need to take the dinosaur nuggets out the oven."
> 
> **I do not give anyone permission to upload this work anywhere else.**

* * *

As soon as Ashton opens the lid to the washing machine, he shrieks. Like, full-on shrieks as if he has just discovered a nest of raccoons in the attic or something. The only difference is that there are no raccoons in the laundry room, and the current situation is a whole lot worse.

Ashton knows exactly who’s to blame.

“ _Luke_!” he yells, loud enough for his voice to be heard throughout the entire house. “Luke!”

As anticipated, Luke appears in the doorway mere seconds later, looking as if he’s ready to fight whatever is causing his husband to scream in anguish, but also looking as if he’s ready to run, just in case it’s something like a spider that’s as big as a football. He’s sure that Ashton can handle that on his own.

“What is it?” he asks, eyes full of caution and concern.

Ashton wordlessly holds up the small, damp football jersey in his hands. On the back is the number 7 with the words Irwin-Hemmings printed in bold white letters. It belongs to their daughter, Lily, and a smile begins to form on Luke’s face when he recognizes it. Ashton, however, wears a deep and angry frown.

“You washed the white clothes,” he states, matter-of-factly.

“Yeah, I did,” Luke says, and when he notices Ashton’s frown, his smile dies down and he begins to look confused. “What’s wrong?”

Ashton’s glare flickers down to the jersey in his hands, then back up into Luke’s wide, clueless eyes.

“You put _this_ in there. With the white clothes.”

“Yeah…? It has white on it—”

“It’s also _bright green_ , and now all of our white clothes are, too!” Ashton raises his voice again as he cuts Luke off, angrily shaking the jersey in his hands. To prove that what he’s saying is fact, he spins around and reaches into the washing machine, bringing out a handful of once-white garments. Most of them are a pale green color now, looking as if someone has spilt a bowl full of green water coloring on them.

The realization of his mistake flashes across Luke’s face, and his expression instantly shifts to one full of guilt.

“Oh,” he mutters, staring at the ruined clothes in Ashton’s hands. “Oops?”

Apparently ‘oops’ is the best that he can manage, and since ‘oops’ isn’t going to fix this problem, Ashton exhales the most tired and disappointed sigh ever known to man. He reminds himself that it was only an accident, and accidents happen sometimes. Luke didn’t mean to mess up the clothes and cause him even more stress, and it isn’t as if Ashton doesn’t make mistakes, either. Therefore, yelling and being angry is completely unnecessary. Instead, Ashton takes a deep, deep breath and then another. He faces the washing machine once more and begins sifting through the clothes, tossing the ones that aren’t ruined into the dryer.

“I’m really sorry, babe,” Luke says from behind him. His voice sounds closer now. “I wasn’t even paying attention. Sorry…”

“It’s fine. Don’t worry about it,” Ashton mumbles. He holds up the button-down that he often wears to meetings and other social events, and cringes at the sickly green color that now taints it. “It’s all fine,” he repeats, “I mean, I’ve always wanted to look like Shrek.”

Suddenly, a pair of arms wrap around his waist and a warm body presses firmly against his back. Luke has been taller than Ashton ever since they were teenagers, but then he magically went through yet another growth spurt just before turning twenty-one. Now, Luke is a handful of inches taller than Ashton instead of just a couple inches, so he nearly towers over his husband and it definitely shows.

Luke has to lean down a little in order to lightly kiss Ashton’s shoulder.

“Sorry,” he says once more, this time in a tone so soft that it practically melts away any remaining angry within Ashton. But, Ashton has always been incredibly stubborn, so he attempts not to give in so easily.

“I forgive you, just be more careful next time.” Ashton shuts the door of the dryer and presses the start button, but he doesn’t remove himself from Luke’s grasp. If anything, he leans into the embrace and tells himself that it’s because… well, just because. “I have other things to do now, so.”

“But you’re still angry,” Luke states rather than asks. His arms tighten around Ashton’s waist and he kisses his shoulder again. “How about letting me do whatever else needs to be done, while you go and relax with the kids, yeah?”

“I really shouldn’t. Procrastination just stresses me out even more.”

“What if I…” Luke trails off as his lips go from Ashton’s shoulder to the back of his neck, gently kissing the skin. The tenderness of it all brings forth the softest hum from Ashton, who can’t even pretend that it doesn’t feel good. In a whisper, Luke continues: “What if I destress you, then?”

Ashton chuckles softly. “Is that even a word?”

“Of course it is.” He gives one more kiss to his neck. “And you.” And another. “Deserve it.”

Each kiss that he receives makes it harder and harder for Ashton to resist his husband’s charm, and eventually he decides that there’s absolutely no reason to. That’s why Ashton turns around without hiding the huge grin on his face, as he leans on his toes to properly press his lips to Luke’s and his arms automatically go around Luke’s neck. The kiss is even sweeter than the ones pressed to the back of his neck, and at this point, Ashton doesn’t give a single fuck about the green clothing anymore.

“Okay, okay, you’ve won me over,” Ashton mutters against Luke’s lips. He pulls back just enough to gaze up into his husband’s bright blue eyes, and when Luke gives him a dopey smile, Ashton can’t help but laugh. “I love you, even though you’re horrible at completing basic cleaning duties.” When Luke gasps, offended, Ashton laughs even harder. “Don’t get me wrong, you make up for it by being the greatest husband and father to our children, but… yeah, still horrible at laundry.”

As an act of retaliation, the hands settled on Ashton’s waist begin to tickle his sides, which only increases his laughter by a tenfold.

“You think I’m horrible, huh? Is that it?”

“Yes!” Ashton squeals. His attempts at squirming away from those fingers fails drastically. “V-Very horrible!”

The wide grin on Luke’s face shifts into something pure evil, and then Ashton’s bare feet are no longer touching the floor as Luke lifts him up and sets him on top of the dryer, the movement as smooth as if Ashton weighs no more than a feather. It’s automatic when he spreads his legs so that Luke may stand between them, and Ashton doesn’t need to tell his legs what to do as they wrap around Luke’s hips. All of it is as natural as singing the alphabet, including the way that their lips gravitate towards each other again.

“So?” Luke whispers, and then he groans afterwards as Ashton’s teeth nip at his bottom lip. Their kisses are practically frantic now, no longer sweet and gentle but rough and desperate in the way that they’ve always loved.

“So what?”

“Do you still think I’m horrible?”

Ashton opens his mouth to answer, but what comes out instead is a surprised gasp, caused by Luke suddenly grinding against him.

“Never said you were horrible at _this_ ,” he sighs, leaning his head to one side as Luke’s kisses travel down to his neck. “You can’t do laundry but you’re really good at this… Always have been, always will be.”

He can feel it when Luke smirks against his neck.

“Thought so.”

Without warning, Luke begins to suck a bruise into the soft, slick skin. The sensation elicits an audible moan from Ashton, and his eyes widen while staring into the hallway just past Luke’s shoulder. Over the buzzing of the dryer, he can hear the muffled sound of the television from downstairs, as well as their children’s laughter.

“Luke,” Ashton says in a warning tone, but it ends in a quieter moan. “The door is open… We probably shouldn’t.”

Luke detaches his mouth from Ashton’s neck and surveys the fresh bruise before leaning back enough to look into his husband’s concerned eyes.

“It’s alright, they’re still watching _The Lion King_ ,” he says with a reassuring smile, one of his hands stroking Ashton’s thigh. “You know how they get whenever Simba is on the screen. They never wanna look away.”

“And what about their lunch?”

“I put a timer on the oven.” He pauses to think about this. “At least, I’m pretty sure that I did…”

“Luke,” Ashton groans with a roll of his eyes.

Luke only laughs. “I’m kidding, alright, of course I put a timer on! I may be horrible at doing laundry, but I’m not horrible at something as simple as heating up a bunch of dinosaur nuggets. I promise that a house fire is not in our future, ‘kay?”

After considering it for another brief moment, Ashton supposes that a few burnt chicken nuggets wouldn’t be the worst of their problems. He trusts Luke’s word, though. He also knows that if anyone were to come upstairs, they’d be able to hear them. Lily travels up and down the staircase like a mini dinosaur attempting to make as much noise as possible, while Xavier is still too small to take on the staircase by himself. Therefore, Luke is correct and it’s highly unlikely that they’ll be walked in on.

The hand squeezing his thigh gets Ashton’s attention again, and Luke raises his brows when their eyes meet. In response, Ashton nods and attempts to bring Luke even closer by tightening his legs around Luke’s hips.

“We better make it quick,” he says, just before leaning in for more frantic kisses.

This certainly isn’t the first time that they’ve done certain _things_ while trying to be as sneaky as possible. Being a parent of two children is a lot tougher than Ashton imagined it would be, especially when those children are six and two years old. Lily is at the age where she questions everything and then goes back to school and tells her classmates about it, so they’re constantly censoring the things that they do and say in front of her now. And while Xavier is still just a little munchkin, they obviously want to set the greatest example that they can. But although raising children makes it harder for them to have alone time like this, it also makes things a lot more thrilling and… _silly_.

For instance, Ashton can hardly contain his giggles as he lifts his hips and allows Luke to tug his sweatpants and boxers down to his knees. He laughs because he nearly falls off of the dryer in the process of doing so, and once his bare ass is resting on top of the dryer, his giggles turn into a quiet moan as he adjusts to the warmth and vibrations of the machine beneath him. It’s quite a pleasant sensation, to say the least.

Luke temporarily struggles with the button on his jeans until Ashton reaches out and opens it for him, then Luke finishes the job by pulling them down to his knees, along with his own underwear. They press up against each other as closely as they can manage, and as soon as Ashton gets a hand around both of their lengths, they each exhale a sigh of pleasure at the same time. Luke grips Ashton by the hips and quickly sets the pace, thrusting up against him in a way that’s sure to have them both climaxing in the next few minutes.

Getting each other off in the laundry is more comical than it is sexy. Luke has always been fairly vocal during sex and unable to contain the sounds that he makes. Multiple times Ashton has to kiss him in order to muffle his moans, paranoid that the children might be able to hear them. It’s high unlikely, given the loud volume of the television and whatnot, but one can never be too cautious.

In the midst of it all, Ashton’s hand that isn’t jerking them off comes up to grip the hair at the back of Luke’s head, but in doing so, he accidentally knocks the empty bottle of laundry detergent onto the floor. Glancing down at the brightly colored logo, a sudden thought occurs to him.

“Luke,” he gasps without pausing the movement of his hand. It doesn’t seem to catch Luke’s attention, who is currently busy sucking yet another bruise into Ashton’s neck. “Luke,” he tries again, his voice a lot steadier than before, though he’s still out of breath. “W-What else do we need from the grocery store?”

The unexpected question definitely gets Luke’s attention, because he stops sucking on the skin and leans back enough to make eye contact. He doesn’t cease the erratic movement of his hips, and taking in the sight of the sweat on his forehead and upper lip, Ashton almost forgets about the question in favor of kissing him again.

“What?”

Instead of doing that, Ashton snaps himself out of it so that he can explain.

“I need to add it to the list, but I can’t remember what it was.” He pauses as his thumb swipes over the head of his cock, and he’s forced to swallow down the moan that threatens to spill from his lips. “It… It was laundry detergent and… something else.”

Luke furrows his brows. “You’re seriously thinking about that right now? Really?”

“Help me out, dammit.” To emphasize, Ashton roughly tugs on the blond locks between his fingers.

The hair pulling merely results in a breathless laugh from Luke.

“Alright, alright. Um…” Luke trails off to give it some thought, although Ashton can’t really tell if he’s actually thinking or not. Both of them are so obviously close to orgasm and neither plan to stop any time soon, therefore thinking about something as trivial as a grocery item at a time like this must be quite difficult. Finally, Luke practically moans out the words: “Baking soda?”

“Baking soda!” Ashton gasps, relieved. “Yes, yes, _god_ , that’s right. Baking s-soda.” He has to laugh at himself for forgetting, but also for trying so hard to remember when the only thing that he can think about right now is how fucking _good_ it feels to rub up against Luke like this. The heat pooling in his stomach is nearly unbearable, and as he pants into Luke’s open mouth, he finds himself saying the words: “Fuck, I-I’m gonna come.”

Luke lets out a high-pitched laugh. “Because I said baking soda?”

“Wha—? No!”

“You never told me that you get off to this kind of thing.”

“Oh, my god,” Ashton half-groans and half-giggles. “Fuck off.”

“Stop swearing,” Luke says, mimicking the tone that Ashton uses when he says those exact words. “Geez, can’t even remember your own rules—”

Ashton cuts him off with a kiss so that he’ll finally shut up. It works well enough, he thinks, as Luke moans into his mouth instead. Now that neither of them are distracted, Ashton pumps his hand faster and Luke speeds up the thrust of his hips, and with the added vibration still pressed against his bum, it only takes half a minute more before Ashton comes over his fist and Luke’s shirt. Then, it hardly takes ten seconds after that before Luke is following in his footsteps and coming as well. Ashton is forced to clamp his clean hand over Luke’s mouth to cover up the loud groaning sound that he makes, but other than that, their little plan succeeds without any sort of mishap.

They hardly even get a chance to breathe when the sound of the oven timer going off reaches the laundry room, signaling that lunch is ready at last. They both sigh at the same time and pull away from each other, Luke stepping back so that Ashton can hop off of the dryer.

“Hey, I’ll take care of lunch,” Luke says before Ashton gets the chance to say anything. “I meant what I said before. You really should relax for a while, maybe take a bath and then a nap? Whatever you feel like doing, I’ll handle everything else.”

Because Ashton opens his mouth to argue, Luke leans forward and kisses him again, though much gentler than the kisses that they gave each other only a minute ago. When Luke pulls away, any and all resistance dies within Ashton, instead replaced by exhaustion and a desperate need to rest for a moment.

“I will, then,” he murmurs around a yawn. He watches as Luke pulls his jeans back up and straightens himself out so that he can go and handle the tasks of being a parent, but just before he leaves the laundry room, Ashton grabs his arm. “Um, you should really change your shirt first. Y’know, so that you don’t scar our daughter for life?”

Confused, Luke glances down at his shirt. The look on his face when he remembers that there’s come on it is priceless, and Ashton laughs so hard that tears begin to form at the corner of his eyes. Luke laughs at himself, too, and all seems right with the world.

“Right. Gotcha. I’ll definitely change into something clean.” Still grinning, Luke kisses Ashton’s lips one more time and begins to retreat. “You go and do the same, and then you’ll take a nap, right?”

Ashton nods. “Yeah, yeah. I promise.”

“Good.” Satisfied with that answer, Luke disappears down the hallway to retrieve a new shirt from the master bedroom. However, he hardly takes three steps before his head reappears in the doorway. “I love you, by the way.”

Ashton ends up giggling again. “And I love you, Luke. So much.”

The gleeful smile that appears on Luke’s face before he disappears again probably shouldn’t stir the butterflies within Ashton’s tummy, but it does. Even after being together for so many years, Luke still makes him feel young and foolish and crazily in love. Even on busy days such as this one, Luke still finds a way to make him smile. That’s obviously why Ashton married him. Well, among plenty of other reasons, but it’s certainly one of the main reasons that led him to putting a ring on Luke’s finger.

That night, after putting the children to bed and helping Luke wash the dishes—no matter how many times Luke insists on doing it alone—Ashton finds himself laughing again as Luke tells of how Lily inquired about his mysterious change of shirt, which resulted in him coming up with some dramatic story that she easily believed.

Ashton just hopes that she won’t remember most of this stuff when she’s older.


End file.
